Because of You
by LonelyNight
Summary: Hermione has wanted Harry all along, but now Harry has found someone else, and that someone is not Hermione. While dealing with her feelings for Harry she must keep a close eye on Draco, who is falling in love with her.
1. Not So Friendly Meetings

**Because of You**

"Let the world forsake me

Let them do their worst, I will

Withstand it all

They will not break me"

- The Graveyard from Jane Eyre

**Chapter One – Not-so-friendly Meetings**

Hermione stepped into the Great Hall, Ron at her side, their hands intertwined. She looked eagerly towards the Gryffindor table and quickly caught sight of Harry and Ginny sitting on the far side. Ginny looked up and caught Hermione's eye. Looking over at Ron, her face lit up and she grinned. Hermione and Ron made their way over to the long table, saying hello to friends they had not seen for almost two months.

"I knew it!" Ginny exclaimed, "Why else would you spend the whole summer locked in your room sending owl after owl of post?" She laughed as Hermione blushed.

"Congrats mate." Said Harry as he patted Ron on the back.

"How's Seamus?" Hermione teased Ginny. Ginny laughed and started piling food on her plate.

Breaking the silence, Hermione looked over Harry. "I haven't seen you all summer!" She announced, pulling him into a hug. "What have you been up too?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and frowned. Hermione knew all too well how his summer had probably been. Stuck at the Dursley's for two months, with Sirius' death hanging over him as well. She stood, staring at Harry, just realizing how much he had changed. His hair was still raven black, and still sticking out in every direction, but somehow looking better. Hermione was startled to see how much taller he was, probably about 4 inches taller than her. Wow, she thought, he looked gorgeous.

"Look at this, the Weasel has snagged himself a girlfriend." Drawled the too-familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. He strutted over to Ron and the girl, Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin slut, clutching off his arm.

"Look at this," retorted Ginny, mouth twisted into a scowl, "Malfoy's got himself a whore."

Pansy glared at Ginny, while grasping Draco's arm more tightly.

"Just go away Malfoy." Shot Hermione...Hermione! Draco's mouth dropped as he realized the gorgeous brunette hanging off Ron was Hermione, the mudblood. He looked between them. When had Hermione...changed? She looked so different. Her shiny auburn hair was silky and straight and rested perfectly over her shoulders. The black robe she was wearing appeared too small for her and clung tightly to her body, giving Malfoy the ideal view. He suddenly realized that the Gryffindors were staring at him waiting for an answer

"Don't talk to me, you filthy little mudblood." He replied, as he pulled his arm around Pansy's waist and walked back to the Slytherin table.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but she turned her thought back to Ron, who was now sitting down and piling food onto his plate. She threw her leg over the bench and placed herself between Ron and Harry.

"Don't even bother with Malfoy this year." Said Ron as he helped himself to a heap of potato.

"Yeah," replied Ginny, "He's just pissed off because Tonks got his father sent to Azkaban, you know he hates anyone associated with the Order."

Hermione looked over at Harry, who was unusually quiet that evening. He noticed her staring at him, and picked his head up, looking directly into Hermione's with his emerald green eyes. She blushed and looked down at her empty plate. Hermione started thinking, as Ginny and Ron continued into a conversation about Quidditch. Sure, she liked Ron, but deep down she wondered if she really did care about Harry more than friends should. As she sighed inwardly, Ginny turned to her.

"Hermione, what do you think?"

She jumped suddenly, "W-what?" She stuttered.

Ginny sighed and turned back to Ron, obviously annoyed that Hermione wasn't listening to her.

"I think I'm going to go up to the common room." Announced Harry as he started rising from his seat.

"Wait, I'll come with," Replied Hermione, "I'm getting quite tired." And with that she rose from her seat, planted a small kiss on Ron's cheek and told him she would see him later.

Hermione walked swiftly to catch up with Harry, who was already walking a very quick pace.

"What's up Harry? You seem...different." Hermione asked.

He dropped his head and slowed down. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately." He replied, still looking at the floor.

"Care to tell me about it?" Asked Hermione, as she walked next to him. He blushed and smiled a bit.

"Well, you see....t-there's this girl..." Harry stammered, "And I think I like her... but I d-don't know if she likes me."

Hmm, thought Hermione, I wonder who she is. But then she began wondering...what if this girl was her? He had been very shy at dinner, and she had caught him looking in her direction a few times. She held her breath. Harry likes me.

"And who is this girl?" She asked, keeping it cool.

"Uh...I don't want anyone to know yet..." He replied softly.

The shy one, well, I'm just going to have to play the brave one, Hermione thought as she linked her arm around Harry's.

"Oh, do you know the new password?" She asked as they approached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Yeah, it's Bumblewood." He replied, as the portrait swung open and they stepped inside.

She's gorgeous, thought Draco Malfoy, as he watched Hermione and Harry step into the Gryffindor common room together. Why is she with a Weasley? You would at least think somebody with looks like that would go for someone within her range. Someone like me, a voice in the back of his head replied...No. It's Hermione Granger. She's in Gryffindor. She's a muggle for god's sake... yet a beautiful one at that. He turned to hear the voice of two people behind him.

"What are you doing hanging around here, Malfoy?" Shot Ron as he peered at Draco suspiciously.

"Dear lord, can't somebody walk around the castle without being harassed by two Weasels?" He smirked, and was about to turn and leave when an idea struck him. "Oh, where's your little Mudblood girlfriend gone, Weasley?"

Ron glared at him, his hand wrapped around his wand. "Don't you dare call her that, Malfoy."

"Oh, so you don't know?" He laughed. "Well for your information, I just saw her go through the portrait hole, arm in arm with Potter. Normally, I wouldn't even be repeating this, as to get the horrid image from my mind, but as you see, I've made the exception." He smirked and turned, his eyes gleaming maliciously.

Meanwhile inside the common room, Hermione and Harry walked over to the large couch in front of the warm fire.

"So, what are you going to do about the girl?" She casually asked, as she slid closer to Harry.

"Uh," He stuttered, "Well, I'm not quite sure, what do you think I should do Hermione?" Looking at her again with those gorgeous green eyes.

"Well," She responded, looking at him slyly, "If you really like her, you should ask her out, maybe to the next Hogsmeade visit."

Harry looked down, thinking very hard. He suddenly looked back up again.

"But what if she's already going out with somebody?" He asked nervously. Hermione's heart leapt, it was her. Harry liked her. She had to use all her strength to keep from leaping up.

"Something can be arranged..." Hermione whispered quietly as she scuttled closer to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder.

Just then Ron and Ginny came bursting through the portrait hole. Ron looked over at Hermione and Harry on the couch. "What are you doing?" He shouted at her, storming over to the couch and reaching over to grab Hermione's hand.

"Ron!" She replied, shocked, at his behavior. "Harry and me were just talking while I waited for you come back."

Ron looked at Hermione, and then Harry, open and closing his mouth like he was going to say something. He turned red and mumbled an inaudible "Sorry.".

"That's okay, Ron." She whispered, reaching up and kissing him on the lips.

"Not here!" Shrieked Ginny, as she scampered from the room to the girls' dormitories.

Hermione pulled away from Ron, out of breath, yet laughing at Ginny's reaction.

"Well, I think I'm going to bed now." Said Hermione, as she hugged Ron goodnight. As she walked from the room, she took one last look over her shoulder at Harry. She caught his eye and smiled at him just before climbing the stairs to the dormitories.

Hermione woke the next morning smiling. She closed her eyes and hid under the covers, shielding her eyes from the harsh sunlight pouring into the room. She hadn't wanted to leave that dream. She cursed herself for waking up. She just knew it now. It was for sure. She definitely liked Harry. She still liked Ron, just not as much. Maybe she should wait for Harry to ask her out, and then break up with Ron. It would break his heart, but if she didn't really like him, what was the point of going out with him.

She caught a flash of red as her blanket was thrown off her.

"Ginny!" She shrieked, before getting up and looking around wildly.

"You're so lazy Hermione!" Ginny laughed, "Breakfast already, classes start right after." Ginny frowned. But Hermione smiled. She had always liked school, but after coming to Hogwarts, she loved it.

She walked over to the large walk-in closet that her and the other 6th years shared and pulled out a pair of low rise jeans and a pink halter top. She had to look good, even if she did have to throw her black Hogwarts robes over herself.

She walked to the bathroom, trying to pull on her jeans as she stepped. She quickly got ready; brushed her teeth, pulled a comb through her hair and stepped back, looking at herself in the mirror. Nah, she needed to impress Harry, she needed to look special. She pulled out her wand and said a short charm she had learned over the summer. She looked back in the mirror and smiled. Her hair had gone completely straight and flat, resting softly on her shoulders. She applied some make-up quickly, took another look at herself, and left the dormitories.

Ginny was waiting for her, Seamus standing impatiently beside her. Hermione grinned and walked over to them.

"Hey Hermione, you look awesome." Said Ginny as she looked over her quickly.

"Thanks." Replied Hermione, "Let's go, I'm starving."

They left the Gryffindor common room and walked down the corridors towards the great hall. Seamus and Ginny looked quite comfortable by themselves, so Hermione sped up a bit, eager to reach the tables, where Harry would be.

She reached the great hall quite a while before Ginny and Seamus. She looked impatiently through the crowd of people in the hall, looking for the familiar jet-black hair. Her view was suddenly blocked by somebody in front of her.

"Looking for somebody, Mudblood?" Drawled the cold voice of Draco Malfoy. He stood directly in front of Hermione. He stood a few inches taller than her, his white-blonde hair slicked back, his steel-grey eyes sparkling.

"Move, Malfoy." She hissed. She made to go around him but was startled when he reached out and grabbed her arm. He smirked and looked down at her. Wow, she really was that gorgeous, maybe even better looking up close.

"Aren't you afraid of touching a Mudblood?" She growled at him, but she noticed him smiling at her and her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"Oh nothing," He replied, looking amused, "Just talking to my favorite person." He added sarcastically.

"Hermione?" Came the inquisitive voice of Ginny Weasley, "Malfoy?"

Malfoy quickly released Hermione from his grasp and looked over at Ginny and Seamus, hand-in-hand. He narrowed his eyes and swaggered back towards the Slytherin table.

What was that all about? Hermione thought, as she walked with Ginny and Seamus towards the Gryffindor table. She quickly scanned the long table, looking for the pair of familiar green eyes.

Ron noticed her looking and stood up beside her. "I'm right here, silly." He said before giving Hermione a soft kiss on her lips. Hermione giggled and sat down beside Ron, still watching for Harry.

"Ugh, we have the worst schedule." Ron exclaimed as he pulled out his timetable from his bag. He looked over at Hermione, obviously waiting for some sort of reaction.

"What?" Hermione asked, as she hadn't heard him.

"I just said we have the worst schedule ever, look," he said, as he slid the timetable in front of Hermione, "Double Potions, History of Magic and Charms."

"I thought you liked Charms." Stated Ginny, as she realized what they were talking about.

"Are you kidding?" Blurted Ron, as he shoved the timetable back into his bag and stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Oh." Mumbled Hermione, as she started repacking the books in her bag. "Where's Harry this morning?" She asked casually.

"I think he said he was going to the library. I dunno why, classes don't start till this afternoon and already he's worried about homework." Said Seamus.

That's odd, Hermione thought, Harry avoids the library at all costs. I wonder what he's up too.

"I'm going to run to the library really quick...book I want to check out." Hermione said and she grabbed her bag and took off for the library.

She arrived there within a few minutes and quickly caught sight of Harry, leaning over a small green-cover book.

"What are you looking at, Harry?" Hermione whispered as she leaned over his shoulder, catching the soft scent of his cologne.

He fumbled for his bag and threw the book into it, snapping it shut. "H-hermione?" He stuttered.

"That's me." She replied, as she ran her hand through his hair. She had to play the bold one, she reminded herself. "Classes start pretty soon. Want to walk with me to Potions?" She asked, reaching for his hands.

"Uh, okay." He replied, picking up his bag and trailing behind her as they left the silence of the library.

"So, what was that book?" She asked again, trying to pry an answer out of Harry.

"Just a journal." He mumbled, as they turned down a long, empty corridor. A journal...thought Hermione; I wonder what he writes in there. Maybe it says whether he really likes me, or maybe he writes about when he's going to asked me out. She smiled at that idea.

They came to the large classroom in the dungeon. Luckily, Snape was not there yet, so Hermione and Harry walked down the narrow aisle to a bench just in front of the one already occupied by Ron and Neville.

"Hey guys." Smiled Hermione, as she sat down on the black wooden bench.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron grumbled, "In case you didn't notice, we have potions with the Slytherins yet again."

Hermione surveyed the classroom, locking eyes with Malfoy for a moment. She shook her head and turned back to Ron, Harry and Neville, who were already deeply involved in another Quidditch conversation.

Draco Malfoy noticed Hermione staring at him for those few seconds. What did that Mudblood think she was looking at.? He smiled, well; he was very good looking, he thought, smiling even more smugly.

Suddenly Snape walked into the classroom, black robes swirling behind him as he stepped. He looked just how Hermione at ever seem him. The same pale skin, same black hair, and same disgusting frown.

"Potter, sit up straight. Malfoy, wipe that grin off your face before I curse it to stay that way." Snape growled at the class from the front of the room.

Boy, was he in a bad mood today, Hermione thought as she sunk lower in her chair and tried to pay attention.

"Today we will be starting Truth Serums. These potions will force the person to tell the truth. The potions we will be making will be very weak, nothing in comparison to Veritaserum, the strongest truth serum available. The potions made today in class will be tested on your lab partner next class; of course, some of you may be able to lie, as these potions are not that strong." Snape drawled on.

He pointed his wand at the blackboard and lines of ingredients and instructions appeared. Snape eyes twinkled evilly as he starred at the students in the class.

"This class is also much more advanced and serious compared to other years, so I will be picking your lab partners, who I will also add, will stay your partner for the rest of the year." He conjured up a ratty clipboard and flipped through some pages.

"Pavarti and Finnigan. Bulstrode and Crabbe. Longbottom and Davis. Goyle and Nott. Potter and Lavender. Thomas and Weasley. And finally," He added, with a gleam in his eye, "Granger and Malfoy."

Hermione stood wither her mouth open. Not Malfoy, anybody but Malfoy. She looked over at Harry, who was already chatting enthusiastically with Lavender Brown. I hate her, she thought angrily.

"Hey, Granger, get over here!" Shouted the cold voice of Draco as he called at her through the crowd of people. Hermione made her way over to Malfoy, accidentally elbowing Seamus as she passed.

"Okay, so, why don't you get started?" Malfoy said, as he leaned back on the chair and put.

"Malfoy, we're stuck as partners for the rest of the year; you might as well try to help me." She hissed at him before walking across the room and grabbing the ingredients from the supply cupboard and marching back to the table. Malfoy was watching her, she was cute when she was angry, he thought, laughing quietly. She filled the caldron with boiling water and slowly started adding the jobberknoll feathers. She began stirring the contents with her wand; a few minutes later the potion turned light orange. Snape walked over to their potion and looked inside carefully. Finding nothing he could criticize, he scowled and walked over to Neville, who was obviously having trouble with his potion, which had now turned bright blue and was emitting small puffs of steam.

"You're pretty good at this." Malfoy observed.

Hermione looked over at him, but didn't say anything.

"I was talking to you, Granger." He smirked.

"I know." She growled, before turning back to the potion and stirring vigorously. She dipped a ladle into the potion and poured a small amount into the labeled vial. Snape came over and emptied their caldron, telling Hermione to put the vial on his desk.

The bell rang five minutes later. Hermione stormed out of the classroom and headed towards the common room. Harry caught up to her quickly.

"What's up Hermione?" He asked, as hint of concern in his voice.

"Oh, nothing, unless you count Malfoy being a total jerk." She scowled, heaving her heavy book bag onto her shoulder.

"He's always been a jerk, Hermione." He replied before heading off to their History of Magic Class.

**A/N: Okay, first chapter. Sorry for spelling or grammar. Please read and review to see the next chapter. Trust, it gets better soon.**


	2. The Truth Hurts

**Because of You**

"Memory

All alone in the moonlight

I can smile at the old days

I was beautiful then

I remember the time I knew what happiness was

Let the memory live again"

- Memory from Cats

**Chapter 2 – The Truth Hurts**

Hermione walked towards the common room alone, passing groups of chattering first years on the way. She gave the password to the Hat Lady and walked across the common room quickly, not wanting to be late for her next class. As she was leaving, her eyes were drawn to a small heap of books and papers stacked in the corner. Laying on the very top of the pile was the blue cover book Hermione had seen Harry writing in.

She checked over her shoulder, listening for anybody. When she was sure nobody was there, she went over to the pile and lifted the book in her hands. The journal had a shiny green cover. Nothing was written on the front. She inhaled slowly, and then slowly opened the book. Her eyes were first drawn to the thin grey paper that was bounded inside. The writing was large and messy, going astray here and there,

She read the first page:

_She was in the Great Hall today, talking to Ron. She was so beautiful, her hair falling on her shoulders, and her gorgeous eyes. I wish I could tell her that I like her, but I don't think I have the courage too. I have defeated Voldemort many times, yet I still don't have the bravery to tell a girl I like her. Maybe it's because I don't know if she likes me, or the fact that she's going out with my friend. I don't know what Im going to do._

Hermione read the words slowly and carefully, taking in everything. She didn't want to turn to the next page, she felt so guilty after reading just that page. She closed the book and put it down just like it had been before she had picked it up.

She walked out of the common room and down towards the classroom where her next lesson was taking place.

"Granger..." Said a drawling as she turned the corner of one particularly long corridor. Hermione stopped and turned around quickly. As she did, her book bag swung from her and landed on the floor, it's contents spilling onto the stone floor.

Draco looked at her, trying hard not to laugh.

"Listen," He started, having trouble breathing from holding in his laughter, "I just want to apologize for Potions. I was a bit of an idiot."

Hermione glared at him then bend over to pick up her books. She looked back up, "You? A bit of an idiot? Why would you ever say that, Malfoy?" She replied sarcastically.

"Damn Mudblood..." Draco mumbled.

"Excuse me?!" Hermione shouted as she stood up again, her book bag over her shoulder once again and her wand now pointed at Draco's chest.

"Nothing..." Draco began saying as Professor Snape walked around the corner.

"Malfoy...Granger..." He began, his voice quiet and piercing in the silence, "And why are you two not in class?"

Hermione stood, seemingly becoming very interested in her fingernail. Draco looked over at her and scowled at her.

"Granger here just ran into me." He replied coldly, looking straight at Snape.

"I see..." Said Snape as he looked at Draco, then at Hermione, "Normally wouldn't let two students get away like this without detention, and today there will be no exception. Both of in my office at 8 tonight." He took on last look at Draco and left down the hall.

"Great job, Malfoy." Shot Hermione as she started walking briskly towards the History of Magic class.

"And that was my fault because...?" Malfoy replied, looking over at Hermione.

"You should have come up with some better excuse. You always get in trouble." Said Hermione.

"Yeah right." He mumbled as he walked into a classroom on the left.

Hermione picked up her pace and came to the classroom a few minutes later. She walked through the already open door and was greeted with the sound of absolute silence. She looked around, spotted Ron and Harry and went over to their desk. She down at a desk in front of the one Ron and Harry sat at and took out her notebook.

"Where's Professor Binns?" She asked while looking around the room.

"Not here yet." Harry answered.

Good, thought Hermione, she couldn't be late the first History of Magic class even if it was the dullest subject she was taking.

"Hey Hermione," Whispered Ron, his fiery red hair hid his eyes as he leaned across the wooden desk, "A bunch of us are going to go play a game of Quidditch later tonight, wanna join us?"

She was about to say yes when she remember that she had detention with Snape at 8. She groaned.

"I can't." She said, "I have detention tonight."

Harry dropped his mouth. "Hermione, you got detention on the first day of school? With who?"

She quickly told them about running into Draco in the hall and Snape running into them.

"That sucks." Said Ron, as Professor Binns lazily drifted through the wall and once more started the lesson in his boring droning voice.

Ninety minutes later the bell rang and Hermione jumped at the loud noise that had stopped her train of thought. What had she been thinking about? Harry. She smiled and left the room, walking quickly as to catch up with Harry and Ron, telling them that she would meet them later in the common room.

After her lessons, she ran into Ginny, who was talking with some other 5th years.

"Hey Hermione!" She yelled above the chatter, as she ran over to her, her long red hair swinging across her back.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione replied, "What's up?"

"Oh, not too much," said Ginny, "Are you playing Quidditch later?"

Hermione once again, told her the story of her detention.

"Oh well, Ron'll be disappointed. He wanted to finally beat you at something." Ginny laughed, her cheeks dimpling at the side. Hermione had to admit, Ginny was very pretty. But she had never been jealous of her, they were best friends.

"Hey Ginny, you'll never guess what." She paused, "Harry likes somebody."

Ginny grinned, "Hahah, Harry's so funny. Did he actually tell you?"

"Well, not really," said Hermione, "I asked him if anything was wrong, and then he told me, but he was kind of hesitant."

"Well if you find out who it is, tell me!" Yelled Ginny, who was already leaving with the group of girls.

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor common room in a happy mood. She had no homework, and she was sure Harry liked her. Even the thought of going to detention with Draco later couldn't upset her.

She stepped into the large room. Some first years were sitting in a circle by the fire whispering excitedly about something. Seamus and Neville were lounging on puffy burgundy chairs scribbling notes. She walked up the stairs to her dormitory. Sitting on the bed she absentmindedly started stroked Crookshanks. She looked over at the clock; it was 7:20. I might as well leave, she thought, as she stood up and left the room.

She walked down the hall, which looked empty and lonely in the darkness that was now surrounding the castle. She arrived at Snape's office early and decided to sit down outside the door instead of going inside. A little while later she was disturbed by Malfoy, who had just arrived there, his face tinged pink from cold.

"Where were you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Outside." He replied quickly before reaching out his hand to help her up. Hermione glared at him and got up herself, ignoring his offered hand. Why was he being so nice to her? She thought as she walked into Snape's office behind Draco.

Why am I being so nice to her? Draco thought disgustingly. She's a Mudblood, and she's the reason why I'm here in the first place. He took at seat at one of the chairs places around a small black table in the corner of Snape's office. Hermione sat at the chair opposite him, avoiding his stare. They could hear Snape rustling papers in the back room of his office. Draco coughed and Snape appeared from the doorway. He grinned maliciously at them.

"So I think you both know why you're here." He said while stacking things on his desk.

Hermione was going to say otherwise but thought better of it. Hopefully Snape was only going to keep them her for an hour, meaning she would still have time to play Quidditch with the other Gryffindors.

Draco didn't say anything either, just peered around Snape's office looking bored.

"Since you're both here and because I want to start something new in class, I've decided that you two will be testing the Truth Potions we made earlier today. Just take turns drinking the serum and asking each other questions," He paused, looking evilly at Hermione, "The potion will wear off after a few minutes, and then you can test another one." Snape lifted a box holding the bottle of truth potions and left the room.

"This is just great." Stated Draco as he picked up a bottle filled with a think purple potion that certainly did not look like truth serum.

"Alright, well, I guess we better get started. You can go first." Hermione smiled at Draco.

Draco scowled at her, but thought better than to say anything. He wanted to get out of here, and if they started now they could leave sooner. He uncorked the bottle labeled Seamus and Patil and drank half of the contents. The potion felt like ice going down his throat and left an odd taste in his mouth.

"Okay, ask me something. But remember I can ask you something even worse later." He grinned at her.

"Fine," said Hermione, rested her arms on the table and thinking, "Who do you hate?"

Draco sighed; this truth stuff didn't work all that well, "Harry Potter." He lied, looking at her like she was stupid for not knowing that.

"Okay," Said Hermione, taking out a bottle and drinking the liquid.

"Who was your first kiss?" Asked Draco, who immediately regretted it as images of Hermione snogging someone filled his head. Hermione dropped her mouth.

"I can't believe you." She muttered. "I can't tell you." She said, surprised that she had beaten the truth potion.

"This stuff doesn't work." She stated.

"No kidding." Replied Draco, "Why don't we just drink all of it at once?"

Hermione looked at him. "You're kidding right?"

"Well, no, it would work much faster and we could be out of here much sooner."

That's a good idea, thought Hermione, as she grabbed bottles of the truth serum and lined them up in front of them on the table.

"So we each drink four bottles. Okay?" She asked Draco.

"Yeah, okay, go." Said Draco as he took the first small bottle and downed its contents. The potion felt like slimy ice going down his throat. He coughed just before taking the next bottle and drinking that too. Meanwhile, Hermione had already drunk all four bottles and their contents and was feeling rather sick.

Draco smirked before asking her the four words she will come to hate much later. "So Granger...who do you like?"

Hermione looked at him. "Harry." She uttered, before slapping her hands over her mouth. Draco grinned evilly.

"Fine, Malfoy. Who do you like?" She looked at him.

"You." He said.

Hermione was not sure if she had heard right. Did he just say he liked me? She thought wildly. No, he can't like me. I hate him. It's Malfoy for God's sake! Draco's grin slid off his face as he realized what he had told her. It had come out, and it was truth, he thought in despair. They looked at each other, yet not realizing it, for awhile before Snape walked back into the room, snarling.

"Malfoy. Granger. Your detention is over. Leave now." He said before pointing sharply at the door.

Hermione gathered herself up and left Snape's dreary office. Draco followed close behind her and turned left before Hermione could even look at him. Hermione continued walking right and finally came to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She stepped inside the common room and was surprised to see that Harry, Ron and Ginny were still up.

They were sitting on large pillows strewn on the floor, their homework lying in front of them. She walked over to them.

"Hey guys." She said wearily before plopping down on a cushy gold pillow.

"Hi Hermione." Squeaked Ginny, who was bouncing up and down on her pillow, obviously very excited about something. Hermione looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

"What are you so happy about?" She questioned. Ginny smiled at her before looking over at Harry who nodded. Hermione was obviously missing something here.

"Well, do you remember how you said that Harry liked someone?" She said, pausing to breath. "We're going out now." She smiled before turning to Harry and kissing him on the cheek. Harry blushed a bit and looked down.

Hermione stood there, stunned, and not for the first time that night. She looked between Harry and Ron and Ginny. The bright gold and red of the common room blended into a swirl of color. Her eyesight became blurry and she could hear Ron talking but could not understand him. She knew her eyes were tearing. She couldn't cry. Not in front of Harry. Harry. The boy she had liked ever since she had met him. The only boy she had probably gotten as close to as she gotten to him. She squinted her eyes shut, trying to make sense of the whole night.

"Hermione?" Said Ginny, peering at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied before clumsily getting up and stumbling to her room.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch." She found herself muttering as she clawed through her bag looking for her pajamas. She gave up and collapsed onto the bed, tears rushing for her eyes.

"I hate her." She sobbed, before opening the opening the window and sitting on the sill. The sky was a dark blue and the moon lit the sky, illuminating the stars reflecting off the lake. She shivered as the cool night air covered her skin, enveloping her in cold air. Her breath rose in front of her and her tears felt like ice as they rolled down her cheek. She rested her head against the hard rock of the windowsill. After sitting there, unaware of how much time at gone by, she rolled back on her bed and fell into a deep uneasy sleep.

Hermione woke the next morning feeling refreshed and happy – only until she remembered what had happened the night before. She wanted to stay in bed forever, just lying there and not doing anything forever. She slowly pulled herself up until she was sitting and glanced around her. There was nobody else in the room so she got up and dressed quickly, hoping that she wasn't late for the second day of classes.

Walking down the halls; faces and colors became blurs before her eyes. In the Great Hall, she sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table, avoiding the harsh stares of her fellow classmates. She looked over at her so-called friends, laughing and talking with one another. Ron hadn't even looked at her this morning. Well, who would even want to look at me, she thought miserably. She knew she was a mess; she hadn't slept much at all last night.

She decided to gather herself up and walked over to Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Hey Hermione," Said Ginny, "You look...tired."

"Just a bit." Replied Hermione; faking a smile.

"Hogsmeade visit this weekend." Said Harry, pointing to an orange sign posted on the side of the Great Hall. Hermione glanced at it. She would be going with Ron most likely. And Ginny with Harry, she thought furiously.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to class." Said Hermione as she gathered up her bags and stood.

"What's with her today?" Whispered Harry as Hermione walked away from the group.

She walked down the hallways slowly, thankful that nobody was in the halls. She hated Harry. She hated Ginny. She hated everyone. She hated life.

She had reached the Charms classroom very early and sat down heavily on a hard wooden chair in the corner of the class. She had pulled out her binder and was flipping through last year notes when she heard somebody walk in the room.

"What are you doing here?" She said, realizing who the person was.

Draco glared at her through his gleaming grey eyes. "Not much." He replied, looking down at the ground. Head still down, he walked over to a desk at the front of the class and picked up a shiny eagle feather quill. "Left this here yesterday." He said, twirling the quill with his fingers.

Hermione felt strangely out of place in the classroom alone with Draco. She hadn't talked to him since the episode last night, and was definitely not in the mood to talk about it.

"So..." Said Draco lightly. There was something different about him, thought Hermione. He seemed less proud, less stuck up. He seemed so different; he almost was acting like a real person.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking right at him.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" He shot at her before turning away again. Hermione looked at him again, staring, puzzled, at his face. Then it clicked.

"Oh." She said carefully, "So when did you and Pansy break up?" His face softened a bit and he seemed to settle down.

"Last night." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Said Hermione; blankly before beginning to sort through her notes again. She noticed that Draco had not left yet. He stood by the desk still, leaning against a desk. A strand of his blond hair hung down over his face as he stared at the feather in his hands. Hermione watched him out of the corner of the eye. He still made no motion to leave.

"Hogsmeade visit this weekend." Said Draco; trying to bring Hermione into a conversation. She merely nodded. She was the most confusing person Draco had ever met. She was nice one day, then a total bitch the next. He looked at her amusedly.

"Are you going with anyone?" He asked; trying again to get something out of her. She just looked at him before muttering something under her breath and turning away again. "Okay, Granger, are you mad at me?"

"No." She said shortly. Well that's good, thought Draco, now if only I can get her to talk.

"No: to which question?" He asked.

She stared angrily at him, "Both."

"Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked. He couldn't believe he had just done it, yet he had. He amazed himself quite often.

"What?" She looked at him with her mouth open.

"Just as friends, you know..." He muttered, his pale cheeks turning light pink.

"Uh, okay." She answered. That would get back at Harry, she thought evilly. The look on his face when he saw her with Draco Malfoy would be priceless. "Actually, I would love to." She smiled sweetly, her pink lips turning up at the corners.

"Excellent." Replied Draco, a little bit surprised. He stood up and brushed his robes straight before walking over to the classroom door. "Bye Granger." He said, placing his hand on the doorknob. He opened the door to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley standing there, books in hand.

Draco quickly walked by them, but not before shooting a cold glare in Harry's direction.

Ron and Harry walked over to the table that Hermione sat at.

"What was he doing here?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"I don't know, I was reading." Said Hermione, shaking her notes at them. They stopped talking as the rest of the class poured in.

The hour passed quickly. Hermione already knew everything Professor McGonagall was talking about, as she had studied a bit over the summer. When the bell rang she got up and left before Ron and Harry, who just looked at each other.

**A/N: A bit longer than the first, I don't quite like it myself, but, oh well, Im tired and don't feel like writing it over again. The next chapter will be better, trust me, again.**


	3. Confusion in Hogsmeade

**Because of You**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add this to the first two chapters, but this will be the disclaimer for the first three chapters. I don't own anything, just the very unoriginal plot :)**

"Heartbreaker, your time has come, can't take your evil way;

Go away, Heartbreaker."

- Heartbreaker by Led Zeppelin

**Chapter Three – Confusion in Hogsmeade**

The whole week passed very uneventfully and before he knew it, it was the morning of the Hogsmeade visit. Draco stretched in his bed, savoring the early morning. He had always been an early riser and was glad for it, he thought, as he walked across the room, wearing nothing but a towel across his shoulders. He took a long and leisurely shower and spent the rest of the time in front of mirror. He shook out his long platinum blonde hair, watching as beads of water dropped from it. When he was done getting ready he took much longer than usual getting dressed. He looked at his watch and was shocked to realize that it was already nine a.m. He walked into the common room, admiring the shiny hardwood floor and large green couches.

"Hey, Draco," Yelled the voice of Blaise Zabini. He turned to face the large boy. He had long shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Going to Hogsmeade today?" He questioned.

"Yeah," Muttered Draco, "I promised I'd take Granger."

"Granger!? That mudblood? What's a pureblood like you doing with a thing like her?" He sneered at Draco.

"Well, she is pretty hot, if you haven't noticed, Zabini. Let's just find out if she's good in bed too." Lied Draco.

"Nice." Said Blaise as he walked over towards the door and left.

Draco took a bit longer, not wanting to walk with Blaise to the Great Hall. When he did get there, he walked over towards the Slytherin table, but not before glancing over at the Gryffindor table and catching a glimpse of Hermione sitting beside Ron. Were they holding hands? He thought jealously. No. He stopped himself. Granger could go out with anybody, he didn't care.

Draco noticed a few seventh years beginning to leave the castle and looked over at Hermione. She was sitting there quietly and Draco almost smiled; almost. He was beginning to wonder if Hermione was joking when she had agreed to go with him, but quickly shook the idea from his head. They had actually talked yesterday, however horribly uncomfortable it had been.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor thinking the exact same thing. Did she really want to go to Hogsmeade with Draco? She shook her head quickly. Of course she did, she couldn't wait to see Harry and Ginny's face when she strolled in with Draco. She grinned evilly. Beside her sat Ron, he had his hand on top of hers and she looked at it in confusion. Didn't she break up with him yesterday? Dammit. She awkwardly withdrew her hand and pulled it into her sweater. Ron turned his head to quizzically look at her before he turned back to where he and Harry were talking.

Hermione felt out of place and stood to get up. She hesitated before picking up her stuff and heading through the large doors of the Great Hall.

Little did she know, Draco had followed her out the doors and was walking a few feet behind her. He coughed lightly and she spun around quickly.

"Hey Granger." He smiled before laughing quietly.

"What are you laughing at?" She questioned as she narrowed her eyes and stared at him.

"Oh nothing," He replied airily, "So are we still on for Hogsmeade?"

"Of course." Said Hermione, "I was just going to get ready. Why don't you follow me to the common room and wait for me?"

He looked at the ground and hesitated before saying, "Alright."

"Great." Said Hermione, smiling. She began walking towards the staircase and Draco jogged up to her and walked beside her, step for step. When they reached the Gryffindor common room Hermione stepped inside and Draco was left to stand alone uncomfortably.

Hermione walked through the room, glad that nobody was there and went to her room. From her closet at the end of the bed, she pulled out a knee length emerald colored skirt and a plain white tank top. She got dressed quickly and pulled her robe back on, wanting to avoid embarrassing questions from Ron.

Speaking of embarrassing questions from Ron; Draco stood outside the common room patiently waiting for Hermione when he suddenly found himself face to face with Ron Weasley.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" He questioned, brushing dust off the front of his sweater.

"Not much, just-" He began, but stopped when the portrait opened before both of them and Hermione stepped out. Ron turned his attention to her.

"Hey Hermione." He said smoothly.

Hermione looked out of breath and mustered a breathy "Hi Ron." Before turning to Draco. "Malfoy, let's go."

As she walked past Ron, her robe unbuttoned, revealing her clothes to Ron, who turned and watched, with his mouth open, as Hermione and Draco left.

They had walked all the way to outskirts of Hogwart's castle before realizing that they had walked in complete silence the whole way.

"So..." Whispered Draco, turning to look at Hermione. She looked pretty, thought Draco. And indeed she did. Her hair was wind blown and lay on her shoulders in loose curls. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were tinged pink from the cold breeze circling the grounds.

Their footsteps echoed as they walked along an old dirt trail and bright autumn leaves crunched under their shoes. Hermione sighed, it was so romantic. She turned to look at Draco. The weather, she meant. Her breath rose in clouds in the air in front of her and she could hear Draco breathing beside her. She suddenly felt overwhelmed and she giggled.

Draco looked over at her and raised one of his eyebrows. This only made Hermione giggle even more and she started coughing.

"What was that?" Asked Draco, confused.

"Nothing. You look cute when you do that eyebrow thing." Hermione laughed.

Draco blushed, although you could hardly tell and tried to laugh, although he couldn't shake the thought that Hermione had just said something nice about him. He smiled and watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

They walked the rest of the way they walked in silence yet again and Draco was relived when they reached the small group of shops more commonly known as Hogsmeade.

"Where do you want to go first?" Politely asked Draco while looking across the shops. They looked exactly the same as last year, the exact same cute shops, the exact same air that make it feel like a good place to bring a date; not that Hermione was his date, he thought hastily.

Hermione thought about where she wanted to visit. Where would Harry and Ginny be? She thought evilly. The Quidditch shop, of course. She slid her arm through Draco's and pulled him in the direction of the store. She couldn't wait to see the look on Ginny and Harry's face. Ginny had always liked Draco, even if he was off-limits; she remembered that night last year when Ginny had told her she thought Draco was hot. And the look on Harry's face would explain itself.

What was going on? Draco thought, as he followed Hermione through the long street of Hogsmeade. His arm was hooked through Hermione's and he felt oddly...happy.

Reaching the shop, Hermione looked around eagerly then thought that she should appear relaxed and dragged Draco into the store. The walked down the front aisle where the big picture window was, Hermione hoping that they would be noticed.

Looking among the collection of Quidditch robes, books, and brooms, and with very pretty girl hanging off his arm, Draco felt very good.

When they left the shop, Draco hesitated before stopping and asking Hermione where she wanted to go. It didn't matter to her so they walked along the paths of Hogsmeade getting further and further away from the crowded shops, all the while making small talk with Draco. Hermione lifted her head when she heard voices along the path behind them. She listened closely and then gasped. Yes, it was Ginny and Harry.

She looked around and spotted a wooden bench close by. She reached for Draco's hand gracefully and held it tight in hers. Draco smiled and gladly accepted hers. They walked over to the bench and sat down, Hermione scuttling over so she was as close to Draco as possible. They talked a bit, mostly about classes and homework.

Hermione stopped in mid sentence when she saw two people out of the corner of her eye enter the clearing. She leaned into Draco's side and looked up quickly, locking eyes with Ginny.

Draco smiled when he noticed who had walked down the path. It was Potter, and his slutty girlfriend Ginny. He looked sideways and noticed that Hermione was leaning very close to him – so close, that Draco could hear and feel her breathing. Looking back again at the two new arrivals,

Ginny looked over at the two people sitting on the bench and her mouth dropped open. Is that Hermione? She thought quickly. What the hell is she doing with Malfoy? She looked between them and noticed how close they were. Hermione looked up at that second and caught Ginny's eye.

And Harry, standing there, the confusion shook his head and blinked quickly before squeezing Ginny' hand tighter and looking hesitantly at Draco, who shot him a cold, hard stare.

Nobody said anything; Ginny opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking much like a fish without water, until she decided that it was probably better if she didn't say anything.

Hermione almost began laughing when she saw Ginny and Harry's reaction, which caused her to press her face against Draco to stop herself from laughing out loud. Draco look startled at first but he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and shot a piercing look at Harry.

"Hey Harry and Ginny," Giggled Hermione facing them, "What's up?"

Ginny looked at Harry and raised her eyebrows.

"What did you do to Hermione, Malfoy?" Harry questioned, glaring at him.

"What have I done to her?" Draco laughed, "Why nothing, it's not my fault I'm just that attractive." He smiled smugly.

"Is there a problem, Harry?" Hermione asked sweetly, smiling at him.

Harry shook his head and looked down, muttering something inaudible. Ginny took his arm and began walking down the path.

"Bye Hermione." She said quickly.

When Harry and Ginny had left, Hermione sat up a bit more and turned to Draco.

"Well that was entertaining." She giggled. To which, Draco just smiled. "What do you say we head back to the castle now? It's getting dark." She pointed at the darkening sky and slowly got up.

"Sure." Replied Draco as he stood up and put his arm around Hermione's waist. She wondered what Draco was doing, but didn't mind much. They walked back to the castle slowly, savoring the quietness of the outdoors and not wanting to go back to the bustle and confusion of the Hogwart's castle.

As they approached the building, Hermione realized how much she had enjoyed herself that night – and with Draco, to say the least. She disliked the idea of not talking to him ever again and she exhaled slowly.

"I had a great time today." Hermione said as she smiled at Draco.

"Me too." Draco replied shortly, avoiding looking at Hermione.

"Thanks." Said Hermione.

"Igualmente." Replied Draco, grinning.

"Igualmente? Is that some foreign language or something?"

Draco laughed, "It's Spanish, so I guess it's foreign. It means likewise."

"Oh, I see." Said Hermione, "So you're some great Spanish speaker as well as a great Quidditch player, not to mention very good-looking." She blushed a bit as she said this last part.

Draco smiled, Hermione had just paid him yet another compliment; the second today. "Not quite." He said modestly.

Hermione laughed and before they knew it, they had reached the steps to the castle. Hermione and Draco walked in together and made their way through the corridors. Hermione expected him to turn and leave soon, but was surprised when they had gotten to the portrait to the Gryffindor common room and Draco was still with her.

They turned to face each other and Hermione gazed at the ground uncomfortably. Draco looked at her first, and then quickly pulled her into a small hug. When they let go, Draco and Hermione both smiled at each other.

"Hey Granger," Draco whispered, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you." Replied Hermione as she turned and went through the portrait hole. Draco watched her leave, holding his breath. She had hoped Hermione would have talked to him more, but that was okay. She probably wouldn't ever talk to him again. He frowned.

Hermione walked quickly through the common room, passing by everybody so quickly she couldn't see who was actually who. When she reached the room that she shared with Lavender and Michelle, a loud, outgoing girl who had transferred from Durmstrang. She flopped down on her neatly made bed and sighed.

Her life had seemed so perfect those couple of hours she had been with Draco; yet in reality, she knew that was as far from the truth. She sighed again, closed her eyes, and drifted into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Sort of short, I'm so sorry. This took like three weeks to write. I have had the worst writer's block imaginable. Next chapter coming soon – when I get ten more reviews :)**


End file.
